The provision of products and services to a customer often involves several systems, each serving a different function. In the case of flight segments, for example, the provision of products and services may involve a system for tracking the number of seats available on each scheduled flight, a system for managing reservations, a system for performing ticketing operations, and a system for managing operations at the airport. On occasion, a passenger's booked travel itinerary may become disrupted, such as due to one of the flights in the travel itinerary being delayed or cancelled. In response to such a disruption, it is desirable for the airline to quickly make alternative arrangements for the passenger. However, finding and making such alternative arrangements implicates many of the airline's systems, such as those listed above. Thus, if not handled correctly, finding and making alternative arrangements for a disrupted passenger may result in inefficiencies and discrepancies between each of the implicated systems, which may lead to other ill effects, such as slow response times and overbooking.
Thus, improved systems, methods, and computer program products are needed to address itinerary disruptions in a fully integrated, coordinated, and efficient manner.